Regard
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: Aku menatap batu nisan Papa. Rasanya pilu sekali ketika melihat nama itu terpampang di sana. Nama orang yang kukagumi. Nama orang yang kusayangi. Yang kuhormati. Dan nama orang yang kucintai… 'Aku mencintaimu, Kira Hiroto...' Happy Birthday, Yuki-san! #telat oi


Bodoh? Gila? Ya, itulah aku.

Mencintai ayah angkatmu sendiri, pernahkah kau mengalami hal seperti itu?

Heh, barangkali kau bilang tidak akan ada yang seperti itu. Memalukan.

Tapi, kejadian itu benar-benar ada.

Aku buktinya.

Jangan salahkan aku, tolong. Aku juga tak menginginkan semua ini terjadi. Aku hanya ingin membahagiakan dan diperhatikan oleh ayah angkatku. Tapi otakku menerima sesuatu hal yang lain dengan caraku itu.

Aku sendiri saja baru sadar akan hal itu beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Sikapku yang berubah ketika berada di dekat Papa. Perasaan kehilangan dan rindu tak tertahankan saat dia tak ada di rumah. Rasa senang luar biasa sewaktu Papa berada tepat di sampingku. Kau pikir itu apa?

Mungkin jika hubungan kami adalah anak dan ayah kandung, itu wajar.

Tapi sayangnya, aku hanya anak angkatnya.

Sikapku itu sangat tidak wajar.

Papa begitu lembut. Ia baik hati dan tidak pernah bersikap jahat pada semua orang, begitu yang kutahu.

Aku selalu berusaha memahami Papa, karena aku tidak mau mengecewakannya. Aku selalu melihat Papa, karena aku ingin membalas budi Papa yang sudah memungutku.

Bagiku, keberadaan Papa sudah seperti kebahagiaan tersendiri. Aku mengaguminya, menghormatinya, memahaminya, menyayanginya seperti layaknya seorang anak kandung kepada ayahnya. Melihat wajah Papa berada di dalam rumah saja sudah membuatku tenang.

Itu pada awalnya.

Sekarang, aku ingin Papa untukku. Aku memandangnya sebagai Kira Hiroto, bukan sebagai ayah angkatku seperti yang seharusnya.

Apakah aku bersalah?

Sungguh, perasaan ini menyakitkan. Aku tak tahu ke mana perasaan ini harus dibawa pergi. Aku tak tahu perasaan ini harus diapakan. Aku tak tahu kapan perasaan ini akan berakhir.

Ya, aku tak tahu.

Apakah aku harus membunuh perasaan ini secepatnya?

Tapi, semakin aku melihat Papa, semakin aku tahu kalau aku semakin menyukainya. Semakin aku tahu kalau perasaan ini akan semakin membesar. Semakin aku tahu kalau-

-aku tak bisa melupakannya…

Ah, menyedihkan.

Aku sendiri heran, kenapa di antara enam milyar lebih manusia di dunia, harus dia yang aku sukai? Kenapa tidak Tenma yang baik itu? Atau Tsurugi yang _cool_? Atau Shindou-_senpai_ yang selalu sabar? Atau Kirino-_senpai_ yang cantik? Atau Kageyama yang manis?

Kenapa harus dia?

Kenapa harus seorang Kira Hiroto?

Salahkah aku karena menyukainya?

* * *

.

.

* * *

Regard

Disclaimer:

Ehem, Kawan, kalo saya punya Inazuma Eleven, bakal saya jadiin penuh shonen-ai, dan saya jadiin anime macam Sa*nt Se*ya main bola!

Eh, emang udah kayak gitu ya?

Ya, udah deh…

Inazuma Eleven © Level-5? Yabuno Tenya? Akihiro Hino? Katsuhito Akiyama? Miyao Yoshikazu? Siapa pun, yang pasti bukan saya! #mewek sendiri

Warning:

Shonen-ai! Full Masaki POV, AR, setting canon –meskipun semua isinya adalah _miss_ _scene_-, abal, aneh, jelek, kacau, ga layak baca, **chara** **death**, bahasa lebay, alur kecepetan, dan lain-lain yang bisa membuat mata Anda sekalian rusak

Saya dah bilang ini fic ooc kan?

Eh, belum y?

Ya udah, ini fic OOC!

Paham?

_Italic_ = Flashback.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Papa anak yatim piatu. Ia sudah banyak memahami pahit manisnya kehidupan. Hingga ia bisa berhasil dan menjadi seorang kepala perusahaan seperti sekarang.

Ia mengerti aku. Ia selalu bisa memahami apa yang kuinginkan. Meski kadang ia memberikan kejutan dengan hal-hal yang tidak terduga, tapi aku yakin ia selalu ingin memahamiku.

Aku ingin Papa melihatku. Walaupun ia selalu berusaha yang terbaik untukku, berusaha untuk kebahagiaanku, berusaha demi aku, namun kurasa semua itu belum cukup. Aku ingin Papa melihatku lebih dalam lagi.

Papa suka kopi. Aku tahu itu.

Tapi aku tak tahu alasannya suka kopi. Padahal kopi itu pahit dan tidak enak.

"_Kakakku dulu sering membuatkan kami kopi."_

Itu jawabannya ketika kutanya. Aku tak mau bertanya lebih lanjut, karena aku memang sudah tahu, kakak angkatnya, Kira Hitomiko, adalah salah satu dari beberapa orang yang berharga bagi Papa. Yang membuatnya berhasil seperti sekarang. Yang membuat dirinya menjadi orang yang ia pilih sendiri.

Ia menyayangi kakaknya seperti kakak kandungnya. Bibi Hitomiko juga menganggap Papa seperti adiknya sendiri. Lantaran ia juga memiliki adik laki-laki yang kebetulan seumuran dan sangat mirip dengan Papa.

"Papa pulang…"

Ah, suara itu. Suara dari orang yang sangat kukagumi. Papa.

Aku menghampirinya, seperti anak emas kebanggaan semua orang tua. Mengambil sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak. Memungut dasinya yang terlempar ke atas kursi –aku yakin dia tidak sengaja melakukan itu, hanya terlempar-. Memasukkan tas kantornya ke dalam kamar, dan sebagainya.

"Masaki, tolong buatkan kopi…"

Aku mengangguk, dan segera pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan Papa kopi yang ia minta. Aku tahu Papa suka kopi. Sangat suka malah, dia selalu memintaku membuatkannya segelas setiap pergi dan pulang bekerja. Kadang waktu menyelesaikan kerjaan di rumah, Papa minta dua gelas.

Kuletakkan segelas kopi pesanan Papa di atas meja, sedangkan aku sendiri duduk di hadapannya. "Papa, aku mau minta sesuatu," ucapku. Aku memperhatikan Papa lekat-lekat, takut akan menyinggungnya karena aku mengajukan permintaan di saat ia sedang terlihat kelelahan.

Tapi tanpa kusangka, reaksi Papa benar-benar tak kuduga.

Papa segera bangun dan berwajah ceria. Entah ada apa dengannya. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Selama ini aku tak pernah minta yang macam-macam dengan Papa. Maksudku, aku tak pernah meminta hal-hal yang besar, baru kali ini, sungguh.

"Kau mau minta apa, Masaki?" tanyanya dengan semangat dan wajah berseri-seri. Aku tak pernah melihatnya seperti itu sebelumnya. Jadi aku tak tahu menahu tentang ekspresinya yang begini. Mungkin dia akan marah padaku.

Gelagapan, aku melihat kanan-kiri seolah takut akan ada yang mengintip. "A-aku… mau masuk ke SMP Raimon, katanya di sana boleh menerima siswa dengan prestasi sepak bola yang bagus, walaupun nilainya pas-pasan. Aku ingin masuk ke sana, Papa."

Selesai berkata seperti itu, wajahku secara otomatis menunduk. Aku takut ia akan marah karena katanya biaya untuk masuk ke SMP Raimon, apalagi klub sepak bola, lumayan mahal. Tapi, klub sepak bola SMP Raimon memang teruji, dan aku ingin mengasah kemampuanku di sana.

Nilai ujian akhir SD-ku memang tidak bagus-bagus amat. Tapi aku punya banyak prestasi di bidang olahraga, khususnya sepak bola. Sejak kelas dua SD aku selalu bermain sepak bola. Aku suka sepak bola. Sangat suka sampai aku rela menghabiskan seluruh waktuku untuk sepak bola.

Karena alasan itulah, aku ingin masuk klub sepak bola SMP Raimon. Tapi dengan nilaiku yang jauh dari sempurna itu, bisakah Papa menyetujui usulanku?

Mungkin Papa tidak akan setuju.

Atau jangan-jangan dia marah?

Atau dia tidak akan mengizinkanku bermain sepak bola lagi?

Atau…

"Bagus, Masaki!"

Eh?

Aku bingung. Kini Papa memegang kedua bahuku dengan semangat menggebu. Aku hanya bisa diam sambil terpaku. Tidak bisa berkata-kata. Tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tidak bisa…

"Di sana pelatih dan operator klubnya kenalan Papa, kau boleh masuk ke Raimon!" seru Papa, sembari mengguncang bahuku. Terlalu bersemangat, mungkin.

Aku? Tentu saja bingung. Nilai ujianku pas-pasan, memangnya aku boleh masuk ke Raimon walaupun aku bagus di sepak bola?

Aku khawatir, karena biasanya Papa tidak akan mengabulkan permintaanku kalau nilaiku jelek. Tapi ini…

Papa memelukku, seakan berkata kalau aku adalah anaknya yang terbaik. "Terima kasih, Masaki! Papa memang ingin memasukkanmu ke sana!" ia berkata sambil mengangkat, dan memutar-mutar tubuhku di udara.

"Papa tidak marah?" tanyaku setelah ia mengembalikan kami ke alam nyata.

Ia menggeleng. "Buat apa marah?" Papa balik bertanya. "Papa juga suka sepak bola, Papa ingin melihatmu bermain bersama anak-anak Raimon. Mereka anak yang baik, Papa yakin."

Ah, Papa. Kau memang yang terbaik.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Usiaku sebelas tahun waktu itu. Saat perusahaan ayahku bangkrut karena ditipu seseorang. Saat ibuku pergi dari rumah. Saat aku merasa tak punya alasan lagi hidup di dunia ini. Dan saat aku…_

_Bertemu dengan Papa._

"_Aku titip anak ini."_

_Begitu kata ayahku ketika membawaku ke sebuah rumah yang ramai di tengah hujan. Ia memberi salam padaku, yang bagiku itu adalah salam perpisahan._

_Ia adalah ayah yang baik. Ia merawatku dengan sangat baik hingga aku bisa seperti sekarang._

_Dan kini, ketika ayahku dibawa entah ke mana oleh dua orang yang tidak kukenal, aku merasa amat sedih._

_Kuputuskan, aku tidak akan pernah mempercayai manusia lagi. Mulai sekarang._

_Aku memandangi seorang wanita di hadapanku. Dia terlihat sudah berumur sekitar tiga puluhan, dengan sebuah kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. "Ayo masuk, Masaki," ajaknya sembari membimbingku masuk ke dalam rumah yang ramai itu._

"_Ah, ada anak baru, ya, Kak?" suara berat seorang pria masuk ke telingaku. Dengan refleks aku menoleh ke samping. Di sebuah sofa tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri, duduk dua orang pria yang kupikir usia mereka sekitar awal dua puluh._

_Umm, mungkin boleh kubilang, satu pria, dan satunya lagi entah mau dibilang seperti apa. Karena wajahnya cantik seperti perempuan, tapi memakai jas. Aku jadi bingung._

_Wanita tadi memegang bahuku. "Iya, namanya Masaki. Imut, kan?" katanya sambil mencubit pelan kedua pipiku. Hei, aku bukan anak kecil, tahu. Kedua pria tadi memandangiku lembut. Aku tidak tahu itu pertanda apa, tapi mungkin bukan sesuatu yang buruk._

"_Kenalkan, Masaki. Ini Kira Hiroto, kepala Perusahaan Kira," ia menunjuk salah seorang dari mereka, yang berambut merah dan berkacamata. "Dan yang ini sekretaris pribadinya, Midorikawa Ryuuji," kali ini, wanita tadi menunjuk pria cantik di sebelah orang bernama Hiroto._

_Heran, ada perlu apa mereka yang petinggi perusahaan pergi ke rumah yang sebenarnya adalah panti asuhan ini?_

_Apa mereka adalah pihak perusahaan yang berniat membantu dana untuk pembangunan panti asuhan?_

"_Mereka berasal dari rumah ini."_

_Ha? Apa maksudnya?_

"_Ya, dulunya kami adalah anak-anak dari panti asuhan ini," akhirnya, pria cantik itu mau bicara. Seperti dugaanku, suaranya juga cantik seperti wajahnya. Mungkin aku akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kakak' saja, kalau 'Paman', rasanya terlalu jahat._

_Yah, aku baru menyadarinya. Maksudnya, mereka adalah anak yatim piatu? Tidak punya orang tua dan tempat lagi untuk pulang?_

_Dan dengan keadaan yang seperti itu, mereka bisa berhasil sampai jadi petinggi perusahaan?_

_Hebat! Aku ingin jadi seperti mereka!_

_Wanita tadi –aku belum tahu namanya, sungguh, tapi anehnya dia malah mengenalkan orang lain duluan daripada dirinya sendiri-, mengajakku duduk di sofa sebelahnya. Aku hanya menurut karena tak mau memberikan kesan buruk pada tiga orang ini._

"_Namaku Kira Hitomiko, pemilik Rumah Matahari. Kau boleh memanggilku apa saja, asal tetap sopan. Kamarmu ada di dekat dapur, bersama lima orang anak lainnya. Mereka anak-anak yang baik, kok," oh, jadi namanya Hitomiko? Apakah aku harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Bibi'? Mungkin iya, karena dia memang terlihat seperti itu._

_Rumah Matahari, ya? Nama yang bagus._

"_Tidak usah, Kak," kata pria bernama Hiroto. Bibi Hitomiko menoleh padanya, ekspresi wajahnya seakan menanyakan 'kenapa?'_

"_Aku akan membawa Masaki ke rumah. Dia anakku sekarang."_

_Dan saat itulah, perutku terasa bergolak. Seperti ada kupu-kupu yang terbang di dalamnya._

_Bisa ditebak? Geli._

_Aku senang. Ada yang mau menampung anak tak tahu jalan pulang sepertiku._

"_Baiklah, Masaki. Mulai sekarang, panggil aku 'Papa'."_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Aku keluar dari kamar. Hari ini, aku resmi menjadi seorang murid SMP Raimon. Kulihat Papa sedang membaca Koran di sofa merahnya.

"Waa! Cocok sekali, Masaki! Ayo, cepat pakai sepatumu, biar Papa yang antar!" komentarnya dengan semangat menggebu. Bahkan, sambil merangkul tubuhku.

Ah…

Aku sadar, aku terlihat amat kecil jika dibandingkan dengannya. Tinggi badanku saja hanya mencapai perutnya.

Aku bukan siapa-siapa.

Hanya anak angkatnya saja.

"Eh? kenapa mukamu merah begitu, Masaki?"

Deg.

Mukaku merah? Mana mungkin! "Ng? Ti-tidak, kok! Cuma perasaan Papa saja!" elakku, berharap Papa mempercayainya. Tapi-

"Mana? Sini Papa lihat."

-Papa malah memegangi kedua pipiku.

"Tuh, kan, pipi Masaki merah! Ahaha, lucu sekali," tawanya berderai. Aku tidak masalah kalau Papa tertawa, sih. Yah, tapi, kan…

Wajahnya itu, lho! Dekat sekali padaku!

_Blush_.

"He? Masaki kenapa?"

Kuhela napasku perlahan. Aku sadar, semakin aku melihat Papa, aku semakin mencintainya.

Aku tahu, itu terlarang. Walaupun aku hanyalah anak angkatnya, dan dia juga bukan kerabatku, tapi tetap saja hal itu akan terlihat aneh di mata masyarakat.

Kadang, aku juga berpikir, Papa tak terjangkau olehku.

Dia sempurna, punya segalanya, tampan, kaya, baik hati, bahkan tanpa aku pun aku yakin dia bisa memilih orang lain untuk dijadikan anak.

Sedangkan aku. Siapa aku?

Hanya seorang anak SMP kehilangan orang tua yang tak tahu jalan. Aku buta segala hal. Aku menutup hati dan mataku dari orang-orang. Aku mencuci kaki dari semua masalah yang kuhadapi seorang diri.

Aku hanya anak bermasalah yang kebetulan bertemu seorang pria kaya.

Kebetulan.

Heh, meskipun aku percaya tidak hal di dunia ini yang kebetulan, tapi aku yakin pertemuanku dengan Papa hanya kebetulan.

Takdir?

Ah, aku melupakan itu. Takdir hanyalah anggapanku yang muluk. Dulu aku percaya takdir, memang. Kini, setelah aku sadar semua hari yang kulalui bersama Papa, rasanya aku tak mau percaya lagi dengan takdir.

Bukannya aku tak mau percaya dengan ketetapan Tuhan, sih. Tapi, aku sudah menyerah.

Dari sejak aku menyadari perasaanku sesungguhnya pada Papa, aku selalu mencoba untuk diperhatikan olehnya. Selalu menarik perhatiannya. Selalu mencoba untuk terlihat olehnya walau hanya sedikit.

Namun kurasa, semua itu tak ada gunanya. Seorang Kira Hiroto hanya menganggapku sebagai anak angkatnya, bukan sebagai Kariya Masaki.

Ng, atau mungkin boleh dibilang Kira Masaki? Oh, entahlah. Aku lebih suka memakai nama keluargaku yang lama. Itu lebih baik, kurasa. Aku tak mau melupakan ayahku.

Maksudku, lihatlah.

"Masaki, sepatu yang Papa belikan kemarin cocok, tidak?"

"Masaki, bagaimana latihan hari ini?"

"Masaki, penampilanmu bagus sekali! Papa lihat di televisi, lho!"

Tuh, kan. Dia tak pernah melihatku sebagai Masaki. Dia menganggapku hanya seorang anak angkatnya saja. Papa sejauh ini bahkan tidak menonton langsung pertandinganku, hanya melihat di televisi.

Padahal, aku ingin dia melihat diriku sebagai 'aku'.

Padahal, yang aku inginkan hanya perhatiannya padaku.

Padahal…

Ah, sudahlah. Aku mungkin bukan orang yang tepat buatnya.

"Papamu ada, Masaki?" eh, ada tamu. Dari suaranya, sepertinya aku mengenal tamu itu.

Aku beranjak dari kursi belajarku. Kusibak gorden di jendela, hendak melihat siapa yang datang.

Senyumku terkembang seketika. "Kak Ryuuji!" tuh, kan, kubilang juga apa. Aku mengenal tamu itu.

Sejak aku diangkat sebagai anak oleh Papa, Kak Ryuuji selalu mengunjungi rumah kami. Dia bilang mau melihatku. Kak Ryuuji sudah seperti kakak sendiri bagiku, kami sering bercerita tentang apa saja. Masa lalunya bersama Papa, makanan kesukaan kami bertiga, lagu favorit, dan sebagainya.

"Papa tidak ada, belum pulang. Ayo masuk, Kak," aku mengajak kakak khayalanku ini masuk ke dalam rumah. Dengan senyum cantiknya –aku masih menganggap dia cantik sampai sekarang, menurutku kecantikannya alami- Kak Ryuuji melangkah masuk. "Permisi," ucapnya sopan.

Aku mengambilkan minuman untuknya. Kak Ryuuji duduk di atas sofa merah, warna kesukaan Papa. "Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah, ya, Masaki?" tebaknya.

Jleb.

Ugh, kata-kata itu sangat menohok. Aku mengaku ada masalah, tapi mana mungkin kubilang kalau masalahku adalah karena perasaanku yang berubah terhadap Papa. Bisa-bisa dia malah memarahiku, dan yang lebih buruk, Kak Ryuuji tidak mau menemuiku lagi.

Kutundukkan kepalaku, sembari mengangguk lemah. Hei, dari mana dia tahu kalau aku ada masalah? "Dari mana Kakak tahu?" tanyaku jujur.

Kak Ryuuji mengupas jeruk di atas meja, ia memakan satu buah dengan anggun. "Kelihatan jelas di wajahmu, tahu," ucapnya sedikit tertawa.

Ha? Memangnya sangat terlihat, ya? Aku, kan sudah menyembunyikannya dengan baik, masa' masih ketahuan? Atau jangan-jangan Kak Ryuuji punya kemampuan membaca pikiran orang?

"Sepertinya masalahmu amat serius. Sampai mukamu merah begitu."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku semakin dalam. Ya ampun, mungkin Kak Ryuuji benar-benar punya kemampuan membaca pikiran orang. Sampai-sampai tahu kalau masalah yang kuhadapi ini begitu serius hingga aku tak bisa tidur semalaman.

"Tidak juga. Ini rahasia," kataku sembari memalingkan wajah.

Kak Ryuuji sedikit tertawa, itu kebiasaannya saat berbicara serius dengan orang lain. Mencairkan suasana, menurutnya. "Hehehe, aku tak tahu dengan siapa masalahmu, tapi aku tahu sesuatu," ucapnya ceria.

He? Dengan siapa?

Maksudnya dia sudah tahu?

"Kau pasti sedang jatuh cinta, Masaki… hihihi…"

Yah.

Ketahuan.

"Aku benar, kan?" kata Kak Ryuuji memastikan. Ya, ya, dia menang, dan dia memang tahu banyak tentangku.

"Memang," aku berlirih. Sangat pelan hingga aku rasa dia harus mendekatkan telinganya padaku. "Dan aku menyukai orang yang salah…" lanjutku, semakin pelan dan menunduk semakin dalam.

Kak Ryuuji diam seketika. Ini pertama kalinya kulihat ia diam dan tidak bicara setelah aku mengatakan sesuatu. "Boleh kutebak orangnya siapa?" tanyanya, menyilangkan tangan bersamaan dengan anggukan lemahku.

"Kak Hiroto, iya, kan?"

Lagi-lagi. Skakmat. Dia menang.

Kak Ryuuji dan Papa sudah seperti adik dan kakak. Mereka selalu bersama dari kecil hingga sekarang. Tak heran kalau Kak Ryuuji begitu tahu apa saja mengenai Papa.

"Kok tahu, sih?" tanyaku, berusaha sepolos mungkin. Namun aku tahu itu tak akan berhasil selama Kak Ryuuji yang berhadapan denganku.

Dia tertawa lagi. "Cuma lihat sedikit, dan aku lihat kau selalu melirihkan nama 'Papa' di pertandingan."

"Memangnya kelihatan?" ucapku mencemooh, tapi dia tidak peduli. "Kalau lihatnya pakai mataku, pasti kelihatan."

Kak Ryuuji, bisakah Kakak tidak nge-_troll_ sehari saja?

Inginnya, sih, aku bilang begitu. Tapi…

"Masaki? Aduh, ya ampun, maafkan aku kalau itu menyinggungmu, jangan menangis lagi, ya. Cup, cup."

Air mataku meleleh. Sedikit demi sedikit, aku menyadari satu hal.

Aku tak akan bisa mengimbangi Papa.

Karena aku hanyalah anak kecil bodoh yang kebetulan bertemu Papa. Karena aku hanyalah seorang anak angkatnya saja. Karena aku adalah seorang bocah.

Aku tak bisa menyamai Papa.

Aku tak bisa menjangkaunya.

Aku tak bisa meraihnya.

Dia terlalu sempurna untukku.

Dan aku…

"Waduh! Masaki! Maafkan aku! Kumohon jangan menangis lagi!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kumohon, Pa. Itu pertandingan finalku."

Aku berusaha membujuk Papa untuk menonton langsung pertandinganku. Aku sedikit memaksa, karena itu pertandingan penting.

Sekali saja, aku ingin dia melihatku.

Sebagai aku.

Bukan sebagai anak angkatnya.

Hei, orang tua kandung saja mau melihat langsung pertandingan anaknya. Tapi Papa…

"Maaf, Masaki. Papa hari itu sibuk sekali, Papa akan menonton di televisi, kok. Janji," ucap Papa, berusaha menghiburku. Meskipun dia berjanji akan menonton lewat televisi, tapi kan itu sangat berbeda. Aku ingin Papa melihatku secara langsung, bukan melalui media.

"Aku ingin Papa melihatku langsung, bukan dari televisi," mungkin, kupikir aku agak memaksa. Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku benar-benar ingin dilihat langsung oleh orang yang aku sukai! Titik!

"Tidak bisa, Masaki. Papa tidak bisa datang, maaf ya…"

Aku memandangi punggung Papa yang semakin menjauh. Ia berbalik sejak tadi. Tak ingin melihatku entah kenapa.

Ah…

Benarkah aku tidak bisa terlihat oleh Papa, sedikit saja?

Benarkah aku tidak bisa mengimbangi Papa?

Benarkah aku…

"Papa! Aku menyukaimu!"

Ups.

Kelepasan.

Sekilas, aku bisa melihat tubuh Papa yang tiba-tiba menghadap tepat di depanku. Dengan cepat aku menundukkan kepalaku. Malu, tentu saja. Aku seketika merasa tak tahu diri karena dengan sesumbar menyebutkan kalau aku menyukai orang yang telah menyelamatkanku, di hadapan orang itu.

Aku tak berani melihat ke arahnya. Sungguh, mendongakkan kepalaku saja rasanya aku tak bisa. Aku takut ia akan mengusirku keluar dari rumah dan mencapku sebagai anak tak tahu diuntung.

Aku benar-benar takut.

_Pluk_.

Tapi, ketakutanku berkurang ketika sebuah tangan besar yang hangat menepuk pelan kepala toskaku.

Meski begitu, aku tetap tak berani mendongak.

Setelah itu, aku tak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Papa sudah pergi masuk ke kamarnya. Mungkin dia marah padaku, namun ia merasa tak bisa menunjukkannya.

Sedangkan aku hanya mematung di ruang tamu. Tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang aku ucapkan sendiri barusan.

"Maaf, Papa."

Aku kembali meneteskan air mata.

"Maafkan aku."

Aku kembali terisak.

"Aku memang tak tahu diri."

Tanganku terkepal, tubuhku bergetar.

"Aku minta maaf."

Aku berlirih pilu entah pada siapa.

"Maafkan aku karena menyukai Papa…"

'Tidak datang, ya?' batinku sembari mencari keberadaan Papa di tribun penonton. Ribuan manusia yang ada di seluruh stadion itu kuteliti, siapa tahu Papa ada di antara mereka.

Tapi…

Benarkah Papa akan datang?

Bukankah dia marah padaku karena pernyataan waktu itu?

Bukankah dia marah padaku karena aku mengatakan hal yang aneh?

Bukankah dia-

"Kariya, ponselmu bunyi."

-eh?

"Ah? Halo?" sahutku menyambut telepon tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubungiku.

"_Masaki? Pertandingannya sudah mulai?"_

Oh, ternyata Papa. Jarang-jarang meneleponku tepat sebelum pertandingan begini. Biasanya tidak pernah. "Belum, Pa. Ada apa?" jawabku cepat.

"_Syukurlah, Papa tidak terlambat, kan?"_

Eh? "Terlambat untuk apa, Pa?" aku bertanya balik. Mungkinkah Papa mau datang ke pertandinganku? Kalau itu benar aku akan sangat senang!

"Papa?" panggilku, setelah aku mendengar teriakan Papa yang sangat keras.

Hening.

"Papa?" aku mengulang, tapi tak ada jawaban.

CKIIIT.

BRAK.

"_PAPA!"_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Aku menatap kosong sosok yang terbaring itu.

Dia tertutup selimut putih. Dari atas sampai bawah. Dari kepala hingga kaki.

Dia papaku, Kira Hiroto.

Orang yang kucintai.

"Papa…" lirihku ketika sampai ke dekat tubuhnya. Kusibak kain yang menutupi kepalanya dengan tangan gemetar.

Merah.

Rambutnya merah. Dia benar-benar papaku.

Kumohon, siapa saja bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini. Bangunkan aku dari khayalanku ini. Bangunkan aku dari fatamorgana ini.

Bangunkan aku, siapa pun…

"Ini pasti mimpi…"

Aku berucap, tidak peduli pada siapa. Aku mohon, bangunkan aku…

"Tidak, Kariya-_kun_. Kau tidak bermimpi," aku menoleh. Seorang polisi berdiri di sampingku, dia menyodorkan sebuah ponsel padaku.

Itu ponsel Papa.

"Kami menemukan ini dalam genggaman tangan korban. Sepertinya ada pesan yang hendak dikirim sebelum kematiannya."

Aku mengambil ponsel itu. Satu-satunya barang peninggalan Papa yang bisa kusentuh saat ini. Kugenggam ponsel itu erat-erat seperti barang paling berharga seumur hidup.

Kuutak-atik ponsel Papa, mencari pesan yang belum terkirim seperti yang dikatakan polisi tadi. Dan aku menemukannya.

Ada di _draft_. Berarti pesannya belum sempat dikirim.

'_To: Masaki_

_Subject: Maaf._

_Masaki…_

_Maaf, ya, kalau Papa tidak pernah datang ke pertandinganmu. Papa juga selalu mengabaikan permintaanmu. Papa jahat, ya?_

_Tapi, Papa selalu berusaha yang terbaik buatmu, sungguh. Yah, walaupun Papa mengerti kalau kau tidak selalu menyetujuinya._

_Papa tidak pernah mau mengecewakan Masaki, jadi Masaki jangan berpikir yang jahat-jahat tentang Papa, ya._

_Oh, iya. Papa kaget sekali waktu Masaki bilang suka ke Papa, lho. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Tidak percaya, benar. Karena itulah, Papa tidak merespon apa-apa saat itu. Papa juga tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jadinya bingung sendiri._

_Maaf, ya, Masaki. Papa waktu itu tidak langsung mengatakan jawabannya. Masaki pasti kecewa pada Papa. Tapi Papa janji di lain waktu Masaki akan tahu jawabannya…'_

Terputus. Pesan itu selesai sampai di sana saja. Sebenarnya aku sedikit kecewa, tapi itu sebelum kulihat ada satu pesan lagi yang belum dikirim. Dengan ditujukan padaku juga.

'_To: Masaki_

_Subject: Papa juga cinta kamu'_

'Eh?' batinku kaget saat melihat kalimat itu. Papa juga mencintaiku? Tidak mungkin, kukira dia…

'_Hehe, kaget, ya? Ini sengaja, kok. Biar Masaki bacanya juga agak santai, tidak usah terburu-buru._

_Tentang waktu itu…_

_Jujur saja, Papa juga tertarik dengan Masaki waktu kita pertama kali bertemu di Rumah Matahari. Makanya Papa langsung mengajak Masaki ke rumah._

_Papa tertarik dengan Masaki, karena Masaki sangat imut. Selain itu, Papa suka sifatmu yang tetap tenang meskipun ayahmu dibawa orang tak dikenal. Itu menandakan kalau Masaki kuat, kan? Makanya Papa ingin lebih dekat denganmu. Ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentangmu._

_Tahu tidak? Semakin lama kita tinggal bersama, rasanya Papa semakin menyukai Masaki._

_Bukan perasaan dari ayah kepada anaknya. Namun ini lebih dalam. Papa menyukai Masaki sebagai 'Kariya Masaki', bukan sebagai anak angkat Papa._

_Yah, Papa tahu, meskipun Papa memperlihatkannya dengan sesuatu yang berbeda, tapi Papa sungguh menyukai Masaki. Benar, lho._

_Papa tidak peduli dengan perbedaan umur kita, tinggi badan, atau apa pun. Yang pasti Papa sangat suka Masaki. Sangat suka!_

_Makanya Papa sering memelukmu, mengkhawatirkanmu, memperhatikanmu, dan berusaha mengerti dirimu._

_Mungkin karena dari awal Papa sudah bersikap seperti itu, makanya Masaki menyangkanya sebagai kasih sayang ayah pada anaknya, ya?_

_Padahal, tidak seperti itu. Memang dari awal Papa sudah menyukai Masaki. Tanya saja pada Ryuuji, dia terlampau peka sehingga bisa tahu kalau Papa hanya bersikap begitu padamu._

_Sebenarnya, Papa sangat senang saat Masaki menyatakan suka pada Papa. Karena Papa kira selama ini Masaki hanya menganggap Papa sebagai ayah angkat saja. Tapi waktu itu, Papa sangat senang sampai tak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa lagi. Maafkan Papa, ya._

_Masaki, aku juga menyukaimu._

Regard_,_

_Kira Hiroto.'_

Kakiku lemas. Napasku memburu. Wajahku panas. Tanganku gemetar. Aku menangis…

Tolong katakan kalau ini mimpi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Aku menatap batu nisan Papa. Rasanya pilu sekali ketika melihat nama itu terpampang di sana. Nama orang yang kukagumi. Nama orang yang kusayangi. Yang kuhormati. Dan-

Nama orang yang kucintai…

Masih kuingat dengan jelas, wajah Papa saat mengangkatku sebagai anak. Saat Papa membelikanku sebuah bola sepak untuk latihanku di rumah. Saat Papa menyetujui permintaanku masuk ke SMP Raimon. Dan saat Papa…

'Papa, aku menyukaimu. Dan aku tidak menyesali itu. Aku senang saat mengetahui Papa juga menyukaiku, aku senang, Papa. Terima kasih atas semua yang Papa lakukan selama ini.'

Aku berkata dalam hati, tentu saja. Selain Kak Ryuuji, tidak ada yang tahu kalau aku dan Papa saling menyukai.

'Aku mencintaimu, Kira Hiroto…'

* * *

_**END.**_

* * *

A/N:

HORE!

Akhirnya fic abal persembahan saya yang juga abal selesai juga!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YUKI-_SAN_ ALIAS KUROKA! #telat Mbak

Oke, fic ini khusus buat ultah Yuki-_san_, tapi kalau jelek saya minta maaf banget, ya. Maklum author abal, apa pun karyanya tetep aja abal, ya kan?

Mana publishnya telat pula, aduh saya emang ga guna banget…

eh, kok perasaan saya, saya suka bikin semenya Masaki mati ya? Ga Tenma, Hiroto, kemudian Tsurugikah?

Saya kejam amat, ya ama Masaki…

Ya udahlah, mohon reviewnya, kawan-kawan… #dhajar


End file.
